Recent developments in satellite communications have increased availability and reduced service costs, thereby making such technology more accessible to consumers. Satellite communication systems allow consumers to access voice and data services from virtually any global location. Such accessibility can be beneficial for consumers who are located in, or must travel to, areas that cannot be reliably serviced by normal voice and/or data communication systems.
Despite the increased availability, satellite communication does not incorporate a high variety of devices or upgrades commonly associated with other types of mobile communications. Subscribers to satellite communication services often keep terminals for many years due, at least in part, to the high costs associated with the purchase of new equipment and the lack of purchasing incentives. As advancements in mobile communication technologies become more standardized, it can be necessary to discontinue services directed to older, or legacy, terminals. For example, as certain protocols are standardized and deployed, backward compatibility may not exist for legacy devices. Service providers sometimes continue supporting older technologies by allocating some spectrum and corresponding hardware. Service providers, however, are often reluctant to sacrifice existing spectrum for older devices over extended periods of time for various reasons. For example, newer technologies can be more efficient or cost-effective, to the service provider. The spectrum may also be desired to offer services available only with newer generation protocols, thus forcing subscribers to upgrade to newer equipment or cancel their service. Based on the foregoing, it would be beneficial if satellite communication systems could integrate the use of current and legacy terminals without the need for dedicated spectrum and expensive hardware to legacy devices.